love story historia de amor
by Anastacia trinidad crawford
Summary: mi primer fics no sean malas adaptada en l cancion de taylor swift love story entren!


_**Love story **_

_**Historia de amor**_

Soy Isabella Swan yo se que no soy la típica chica que irrumpe en una ceremonia de blanco pero Edward no es el típico chico que debería casarse con la chica equivocada.

Para explicar mejor, mi mejor amigo se va a casar con una tipa que solo quiere su dinero ella se llama Tania, ase poco me entere que se casa con ella para olvidarme a mi, pero yo lo voy a impedir, entro a escondidas a la ceremonia y veo a tus amigos y a la pequeña y presumida familia de Tania todos vestidos de color pastel, y la escucho a ella gritándole a la dama de honor en algún lado de la habitación llevando algún vestido en forma de pastel, esto es sin duda peor de lo que pensé, me perdí yo misma en un sueño, yo con un vestido simple y con todas las personas que mas quiero y del brazo de mi padre caminar hasta ti, pero esto es demasiado yo se que a ti no te gusta pero ella lo maneja todo.

Gestos divertidos se intercambian y el órgano empieza a tocar una melodía que suena mas como una marcha de muerte, y yo estoy escondida atrás de las cortinas porque parece que no fui invitada por tu querida futura esposa, ella flota por el pasillo como una reina de concurso, pero yo se que desearías que fuera yo. Oigo al padre decir qué hable ahora o calle para siempre, se hace silencio es mi ultima oportunidad para impedir que te cases con ella, me pongo de pie con las manos temblorosas y todos los ojos en mi, todos me miran horrorizados menos nuestros amigos ya que si por ellos fuera te sacarían de ese altar y del lado de ella para siempre, pero yo soy la única que te mira a ti, y dijo:

-No soy el tipo de chica que irrumpe una boda, pero tu no eres el típico chico que debe estar casándose con la chica equivocada, así que no digas acepto corre ahora, te veré cuando estés fuera de la iglesia, en la puerta trasera, no esperes o digas un voto, necesitas escucharme.

-Bella habla ahora yo te voy a escuchar

-no te puedes casar con ella, Tania no te quiere, ella solo quiere tu dinero, en cambio yo te amo por eso escapemos ahora, libérate de esa bruja.

Luego de escucharme Edward se giro a donde Tania le dijo algo al oído y ella muy enojada se va donde estaban sus padres, luego se giro en mi dirección y me dijo

-escapemos ahora, te veré cuando me quite el traje en la puerta trasera, cariño no diré acepto ni mis votos, estoy tan contento de que estuvieras cerca, corramos ahora yo también te amo encontrémonos afuera de la iglesia.

Así que lo fui a esperar afuera de la iglesia, me quede pensando en lo que acababa de hacer para mi sorpresa pude sacar el valor de decirle que lo amo e impedir que se casara con esa usurpadora y manipuladora de Tania.

Luego de unos minutos lo vi salir vestido con unos jeans y una polera azul se veía hermoso, pero lo mas lindo que tenia era que venia con esa sonrisa torcida tan única de el y que solo con hacerla me quedaba sin aliento, se acerco a mi, me tendió la mano y me dijo

-vamos te quiero mostrar un lugar

-claro vamos

Nos fuimos caminando hacia el bosque, hasta que llegamos a un prado muy lindo, Edward se sentó en la hierba y me jalo para sentarme en su regazo, yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y nos quedamos un rato en esa posición, hasta que el rompió el silencio para decirme

-gracias

-porque, yo pensé que te enojarías que arruinara tu boda

-no que va, me salvaste de cometer el peor error de mi vida, pero ¿es verdad que me amas?

-por supuesto siempre te he amado, y ¿tu me amas?

-si contigo me siento en casa

- yo a tu lado… siento que levantas mis pies del suelo, me hacer girar, tu haces que me vuelva loca, loca de amor por ti

-yo también siento que me vuelvo loco de amor por ti, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-por supuesto te amo

-yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, ahora tu eres mi vida

-y yo te entrego mi corazón y mi alma que de ahora en adelante te pertenecen para siempre.

Luego de esas palabras Edward tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso pero en ese momento llego mi padre y dijo

-mantente lejos de Isabella

Tomo mi brazo separándome de Edward y yo llorando le rogaba a mi padre que no me separa de el. Mi padre no dejo que yo le explicara nada y me encerró en mi cuarto, así pasaron los días y yo no recibía noticias de Edward, hasta que el día viernes vino mi amiga Alice a visitarme

-Bella que paso xq tu padre te tiene encerrada aquí

-me pillo con Edward y se enojo mucho además hablo con el padre de Tania y este le dijo lo que yo le había echo a su pobre hijita

-hay esa bruja pero espera ya me lo voy a cobrar

-Alice necesito que le des algo a Edward

-¿claro que es?

-es una carta pero por favor que mi padre no la vea

-confía en mi amiga yo le hare llegar esta carta a Edward sin que tu padre se entere

-gracias amiga te debo una

-bueno, bella me tengo q ir chao amiga cuídate

-tu también, te quiero y gracias

-by

Y así Alice se fue con la carta para Edward en ella decía lo siguiente:

Edward llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos, te estaré esperando todos los días en el jardín de mi casa, tu serás el príncipe y yo seré tu princesa, esto en una historia de amor, bebe solo di que si, si viene tirame piedras en mi ventana y sabre que eres tu.¨

Con todo mi amor, tu querida 

_**Bella.**_

Espere hasta la noche, cuando ya me estaba por dormir sentí que golpeaban mi ventana, así que con una sonrisa me asome y vi a Edward tan hermoso como siempre, le hice una seña para que me esperara, y así muy silenciosamente baje para encontrarme con Edward. Salí y corrí a donde se encontraba Edward, el me recibió con los brazos abierto

-no sabes cuanto te extrañe Bella

-tanto como yo a ti amor mío

-vamos a nuestro prado

-esta bien pero tenemos que ser silenciosos por que estamos muerto si nos pillan.

Así llegamos a nuestro prado y nos sentamos como la primera vez que estuvimos aquí, luego de unos minutos o quizás horas no se bien ya que con Edward el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, me vino un pensamiento a mi cabeza y le dije:

-Edward cierra tus ojos e imagina que escapamos de mi padre para estar siempre juntos

-así quiero estar toda la vida contigo

-aunque mi padre te diga que te alejes de mi, no van a cambiar mis sentimientos porque tu eres todo para mi, y te pido q por favor no le hagas caso y no me dejes

-yo nunca haría eso tu también eres todo para mi y te prometo q cuando te vuelva a ver será para no separarnos mas

-yo se que este amor es difícil, pero es real así q tenemos q luchar por el, te amo mas que a mi vida

-y yo a ti mi bella, no te preocupes yo se q saldremos de este lió, solo te pido que me esperes

-toda la vida te esperare

Cuando ya estaba por amanecer Edward me fue dejar nos dimos un beso de despedida y se fue.

Pasaron los días y estaba perdiendo la esperanza ya que Edward no daba noticias, me estaba cansando de esperar, me pregunto si algún día regresara… mi esperanza en Edward se esta desvaneciendo cada día, metida en mis pensamientos me dirigí a la ventana pero cuando me asome por esta y vi que el hombre que en esos momentos ocupaba todos mis pensamientos y mi corazón se dirigía corriendo hacia mi jardín, baje corriendo para encontrarme con el amor de mi vida, me abalance sobre Edward y le dije

-Edward sálvame me he estado sintiendo tan sola, te he estado esperando pero nunca viniste, ¿esto es mi imaginación? No se que pensar

Pero Edward me tomo las manos se arrodillo y saco de su bolsillo un anillo y me dijo

-bella cásate conmigo te prometo que nunca estarás sola, te amo y eso es lo único que realmente se, hable con tu padre, ve a elegir un vestido blanco por q el acepto que yo me casara contigo.

Después de 5 meses nos casamos fue una ceremonia intima algo con lo que los 2 estábamos cómodos, después de 3 meses de casados me entere que estaba embarazada, luego de 9 meses en los cuales Edward se porto tan lindo conmigo me consentía en todos mis antojos, nació nuestra primera hija a la cual llamamos Marie, después de 5 años de feliz matrimonio nació nuestro segundo hijo al cual llamamos Anthony.

Esta es nuestra historia de amor, luchamos contra todas las adversidades que se nos presentaron para poder estar juntos, para juntar nuestras almas y ser una sola persona.

Fin

Dedicado a una persona soñadora y romántica que cree en los finales felices.

Para todas esas personas mis cariños.

Klr!... {Alice}


End file.
